You're Drunk - Phan
by RonnieGreen
Summary: When Dan comes back home from a party, things get a little bit heated with Phil. (Rated M for fabulous, fabulous smut [ since when is smut fabulous? ] )


**AN - HI I'm Ronnie and I am Green and this is my second story ^-^. And this is when I start to question, why I'm writing FanFiction... For shame Ronnie, for shame. Wow and now I am talking to myself in an author's note... Anyway as always, I don't own anyone in these stories, and sorry for grammar mistakes, I try not to make them, but I make no promises. See you at the end of this random one-shot :).**

**Love Ronnie.**

**word count: 2206**

**You're Drunk - Phan.**

Phil's P.O.V

I was sitting on the sofa watching re-runs of Buffy, I wasn't really listening to anything, I was just thinking of the thing that happened a few weeks ago the event that made things just really awkward between Dan and I. It was about 5 weeks ago to be specific, I went out because we were out of milk, and when I came back Dan was moaning really loud, it was almost a painful moan. I obviously thought that he was in pain. And because I was a good friend I went and checked up on him. And this is when I saw him masturbating to gay porn. I don't care if he's into that, it's just I walked in on him, while, he was in mid ejaculation. It was once completely scaring and extremely erotic. The worst part of this situation is that he looked into my eyes as he came, and then I began to get hard. I just ran away and locked myself in my room. We never talked about that incident after it happened. But I still have dreams of the incident to this day. And last night was the worst dream that I got yet.

_It was after I locked myself in my room. A couple of minutes after to be exact. Dan was knocking on my door, begging for me to let him in. I didn't want to open the door, I couldn't... I just walked in on my best mate in mid-ejaculation. I saw his face when he is the most vulnerable. I saw him come undone. I just could not face him after that. But I just did not want him to confirm that I was hard as I rock. I just wanted him to leave me alone this one time._

_"PHIL! Open this door right now!" he yelled trough the locked door._

_"NO!" I screamed back._

_"Phil, I want to talk about it."_

_"Well I don't!" I said to him._

_"Why? Do you think that it will be too awkward? The only way that it will be awkward is if you make it awkward!"_

_"Dan, it's hard not to make it awkward..."_

_"OK, you saw me watching gay porn, and coming all over myself, we both know it happened, now just let me in!"_

_"You don't understand!" I yelled at him._

_"Phil, please." I sighed and came closer to the door._

_"And what will you do if I open the door?" I asked him carefully._

_"I just want to talk about it, I just want to get it over with so we can move on and pretend it never happened." I let out a breath and opened the door. I let him in and sat on the end of my bed. I placed Totoro over my crotch hoping that he would not notice my hard on. He sat right next to me and said:_

_"Why are you holding Totoro?"_

_"I - ummm - I just - I dunno..." I stuttered. He got close to me, he took the plush Totoro out of my lap and saw my clothed erection. He let out a moan as he saw that. He leaned forward putting his mouth right above my ear and whispered seductively:_

_"I wouldn't mind coming twice today." I let out a whimper as he said that. His hand slid down my torso and began to massage my penis trough my pants. I moaned loudly as he did this. He began to un-buckle my belt, he took off my pants, my boxers were now off, his mouth left sloppy kisses down my body, he was about to lick my member. He tongue got closer and closer -_

This is when I woke up. I was sweat covered, and my bottoms were soaked. It was the farthest we've ever been at in those dreams. I couldn't believe that I kept dreaming about my best mate that way. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Dan must be home then, I hope he isn't too drunk. He gets invited to a lot of parties lately, and me being me, I was never invited to none of them. Dan is invited to more parties that I've ever been too, and he comes home drunk at lease once a week, even more sometimes, and Dan gets, a little sexually frustrated when he is drunk. And by a 'little' I mean he starts wanking on the kitchen floor and I always have to lock myself in my room until he is sober. I should really tell him that he does that, but I'll just make things even more awkward between us, and I don't want that. I got up and opened it to see Dan slouching over like an idiot. Ok he obviously drank a lot at that party.

"Phil, heyyyyyy." he muttered. I just sighed and helped him to sit on the couch.

"Dan, you got so hammered." I laughed as I sat down next to him. He just ignored my and began to undo his pants, I signed and began to leave the room. He looked at me and pulled me back down. My eyes widen as he grabbed my shirt and forcefully pressed his mouth against mine. My eyes closed, and I began to kiss back. His tongue invaded my mouth, this is when I got a reality check. He tasted like alcohol, and I just couldn't do that to him, or myself. I pushed him off and stared at him. He looked confused,

"Phil?" he asked. I let out a deep breath and said:

"Dan, you're drunk."

"And?" he said with is sassy altitude.

"It's wrong, Dan." I said as I leaned away from him.

"Why? I want it, you want it. What's the problem?" I looked in his eyes before saying:

"You're drunk, I'll remember this tomorrow and you want. And that will be the worst thing for me."

"I'll remember." he said a little louder than before.

"No you wont, you're too drunk." He rolled his eyes before beginning to kiss me again. He forced his tongue in my mouth and pushed me down on the couch. I pushed him off again. I loved having Dan kissing me, but I couldn't let that happen while he was drunk.

"Phil..." he said seductively. I sat up, looking at him.

"Dan, no." I stated. He sighed before saying:

"Ok. But just stay with me." I nodded before he leaned away and sat correctly. I was happy that he finally listened to me. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, things were peaceful. But things began to change when Dan, undid his pants completely and removed them. He was left in his boxers, the outline of him hard member was easy to see through them. I was beginning to sweat at the sight of it. I began to stand up again, but Dan pulled me back down. He looked at me with lust filled eyes and whispered:

"Stay, I won't touch you." my breathing got faster as I sat down. I looked at him, he was covered in sweat, his eyes were half closes, his mouth was slightly open. His hand traveled down his body, he reached for his clothed member, palming it through his boxers, moaning as he did this. My jeans were becoming tighter at the sight of it. I just kept watching his hand rubbing hid crotch. After a minute of this, his hands grabbed his boxers and pulled them off. He sat naked on the couch, his member rock hard, my breath was caught in my throat. He gripped his penis and stroked it lightly. He was panting, breathing hard, moaning loudly. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him, and I did not care anymore if he was drunk or not right now. I pushed is hand off, my hand grabbed his cock, he moaned loudly. I smiled to myself and began to move my hand up and down his length. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his mouth. He grabbed my hips and pulled me on his lap. He was grinding his naked lower half on my jeans, we were kissing faster, rougher. He pulled off my shirt and threw it away. His hands were exploring my upper body. I then removed his shirt, he was now completely naked under me. He looked into my eyes, he gave me a quick peck on the lips before saying:

"Let's go to my bedroom." I smirked and got off from him. I grabbed his hand and guided him to his room. Once we were there, he pushed me on the bed. He pulled off my jeans and underwear in one fluid movement. He straddled me, he leaned down, capturing his lips with mine. His tongue entered my mouth, it felt so damn good. His lips were now attached to my neck, licking, bitting and sucking there. I moaned loudly, this only encouraged Dan to continue. His lips glided down my neck to my chest, they stopped to tease my nipples for a while, before kissing down my stomach to my hips. Dan looked up at me before taking my penis in my mouth. This was a completely new experience for me. Yes I shagged a couple girls in my past, but none of them ever gave me head. His tongue licked up my shaft, his lips contoured the tip of my penis, before taking it entirely in his mouth. He bobbed his head, I looked down at him, my hand tangled themselves in his hair.

"Dan - I'm gonna -" I stuttered, I was about to come, he removed his mouth from my dick, cutting me off. I looked at him, me eyes were begging him to let me come. He smirked.

"What do you want Phil?" he asked with a dominant tone.

"You want me to beg?" I groaned.

"Yes." he hissed.

"Dan, please."

"Please what?"

"Please, Dan... Fuck me." he grinned at me, before putting his fingers in his mouth. He leaned back down before inserting his index inside me.

"DAN!" I yelled in pleasure, he began to move his finger in and out, it was a bit painful, but the pleasure was too overwhelming that I didn't care about the pain. After a couple more thrusts he inserted an other finger inside. I mewled at the feeling. He began to scissor me, the feeling was amazing. My breathing was getting faster, my lower regions were now throbbing in pain. I needed him now.

"DAN, fuck me. NOW!" I yelled.

"As you wish my dear." He said, he spited in is hand and began to rub it on his dick. He aligned himself to my quivering entrench and slowly pushed in. My eyes widen, it was painful. I mewled in pain.

"Shhhhh, Phil. It's going to be fine." I nodded, before he pushed a little more in. Once he was fully in he told me:

"Tell me when you want me to move." we stayed there for about a minute, once I had adjusted to the intrusion. I said:

"Ok, you can move now." He slowly began to move out, and then in. I was now panting. Still adjusting to this new feeling. After a while I felt no pain, I felt pleasure and I wanted more. I was moaning again, mewling at the contact.

"Dan, faster!" he did as I said, his hips move forward, faster. He was hitting all of the right place.

"DAN! HARDER!" He was now pounding into me. Hitting my prostate with every thrust.

"DAN!" I cried in pleasure, I was close.

"Dann I'm going to -" I began to say, before letting go. He thrusted a couple more times before coming in me. He pulled out and landed next to me. We were both panting in post-orgasmic bliss. He looked at me and said:

"Phil... I didn't drink at the party."

"You're lying. 'Cause I tasted the alcohol when we kissed." I said to him, this reminded me that what we did was completely wrong. He sighed and said:

"I wanted you to think that I was drunk, I took a couple of sips on my way back, to make you believe that I was."

"Dan... Why did you lie to me?" I said to him.

"I was to shy to tell you my feeling towards you with you knowing that I was sober."

"You had me worried that you would forget you in the morning."

"Well now you can't worry, 'cause I'm not drunk." he said while smiling at me. He leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Since when did you have feelings for me?" I asked him.

"Since we moved in together. You?" I blushed before whispering:

"Ever since you looked into my eyes while you came..." he laughed at my answser. We continued to talk for a bit before going to sleep. The next morning, I learned that he was telling me the truth about 'him not drinking thing', beacause he woke me up with a kiss. All was well for now.

-THE END-

**AN - And scene. This was the end of 'You're Drunk'. I was thinking of making this a multiple chapter, but I said, naw it's good enough like this... A review will be nice if you know what I mean ;). Until next time, this is RonnieGreen and I love you all.**

**BYE ^-^**


End file.
